Not While I'm Around
by HarperC23
Summary: During the Black Hood attacks Archie gets a note from the serial killer targeting Kurt. Realizing that his boyfriend is in danger he and his friends devote themselves to protecting the boy, even if Kurt sometimes wishes they wouldn't underestimate him. Though it could be worse, he could be dead
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Riverdale/Glee fanfic with the main couple being Kurt/Archie. It will be a total of 14 chapters and unlike most of my fics with just Kurt being the only Glee character mainly shown you will also be seeing Hunter, Mike, Ryder, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Jake, Marley and Brody as well. Any additional need to know info is below before the first chapter, please give it a try and let me know what you think! If it goes well I also have a Kurt/Reggie fic in my mind.**

 **NOT WHILE I'M AROUND FIC INFO:**

 **Kurt is a Lodge and two years younger than Veronica and the gang**

 **Kurt was adopted immediately after his birth though the birth parents might be side villains later**

 **Santana and Veronica are twins**

 **Kurt dated Fangs**

 **Kurt and Archie are already an established couple and have been together for over a year**

 **Kurt's Closest Friends: Hunter, Mike, Ryder, Brody, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Jake and Marley**

 **Finn, Puck and Rachel are mentioned but have already been murdered by the Black Hood**

 **FIC COUPLES: Kurt/Archie, Veronica/Brody, Betty/Jughead, Reggie/Ethel, Josie/Hunter, Cheryl/Toni, Kevin/Ryder, Moose/Midge, Valerie/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Fangs/Tina, Jake/Marley, Tom/Sierra, Hiram/Hermione and Mary/Fred**

 **NOT WHILE I'M AROUND (CH.1: Death Is All Around Us)**

It was Thursday morning in Riverdale and Hiram and Hermione Lodge were talking amongst themselves when they heard the front door open and close.

"Kids?" Hermione asked as she heard several heels and dress shoes click against the floor as they made their way to Hiram and his wife before finally revealing the owners. There walking inside the kitchen were the Lodge's three children Veronica, Santana and Kurt along with their significant others all of them dressed in black and evidence of crying on their faces.

Well most of the tears had come from Kurt seeing as Finn, Puck and Rachel were his friends while his sisters and their other halves looked defeated or angry more than anything.

"Oh baby come here" Hermione said as she walked over and took her son out of his boyfriend's arms and held him tight, Hiram close behind brought both his wife in son into a tight hug before turning to his daughters.

"How was the funeral?" He asked as Santana sat down bringing Brittany with her and placing her on her lap as Brody held Veronica close from behind him.

"What you'd expect, depressing as fuck but Kurt and some of his friends made it somewhat nice with their eulogies." Veronica said as Kurt finally pulled away from his parents before once again was pulled into another pair of arms, these belonging to his boyfriend who held on tighter than usual.

Kurt didn't mind it though, he understood Archie's need to stay close to him after all the target of the attack could have been anyone inside Pop's when the Black Hood shot it up from outside. Marley had taken a bullet to her shoulder and Kurt nearly joined Finn, Rachel and Puck in the casualties had Archie not tackled him to the ground and shield him with his body.

They stayed like that until the bullets had stopped for some time and the doors opened revealing Reggie and Ethel calling out that the cops had chased the black hood away before Ethel screamed at the sight only an inch away from Kurt. Looking over his shoulder Kurt's blood ran cold as the eyes void of life of Finn Hudson's stared back at him, Rachel and Puck next time both with bullet holes in their heads.

A man and woman had also been killed but Kurt couldn't look away from his dead friends before Archie grabbed him and dragged him outside along with his friends and anyone who wasn't a cop. Several people were already crying and Kurt joined them the minute Hunter had him held tightly against him Archie also holding him from behind.

It was much later that night as Kurt slept in his bed with Archie spooning him from behind that he slowly pulled the note out of his jeans pocket and glared at it with hate.

 **Keep a close eye on that hot piece of ass you call a boyfriend or that angel will by mine – BH**

Still hearing Hiram and Hermione talking down the hall the redhead gently kissed Kurt's temple before carefully crawling out of the bed and walking to the bedroom door and knocking.

"Come in" Hermione said but looked shocked as Archie came inside and closed the door Hiram simply looked concerned

"I know you guys were expecting one of your kids but I can't keep this to myself." He said walking over and handing the note to Hiram who looked angrier than he had ever seen as he showed Hermione who mirrored her husbands reaction

"That fucker, when did you get this?" Hiram demanded

"Hiram lower your voice and try and stay calm" Hermione whispered only to have her husband turn his fiery glare on his wife again more anger than Archie had seen

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me Hermione? This fucker almost killed our kids tonight and if that wasn't bad enough he's threatening to what? Kidnap and rape our son, our beautiful son with the an equally beautiful and accepting heart. Our son who not was raped before we came to this shit hole of a town? No he's not touching Kurt or our girls, I'm killing this fucking cunt before he ever gets a chance."

Archie gasped, he never knew that his boyfriend had ever been sexually assaulted, the Lodge's barely spoke of their lives before Riverdale. Anger rose through the young red heads veins as well as heartbreak at the thought of his incredible boyfriend, the love of his life, the boy he hoped would someday be both his husband and the other father to his children being violated In such a way that the older Lodge's jumped when he punched a hole in their wall.

"Archie?" Kurt's voice broke the boy out of his trance as he stared at the stunned face of his boyfriend as he rushed over to him and carefully removed his hand from the wall, wincing as the bloody hand was revealed.

"Mom, Dad what the fuck is going on?" Kurt demanded as he brought Archie to his parents bathroom and sat him down as he got cotton balls, peroxide and gauze and began treating Archie's hand.

"I may have been so angry about a threat the Black Hood has made on you that I accidentally told him" More tears fell from the man's eyes and his voice was shaking and broken more so than before that Kurt stared from Archie to his father before his mother knelt down and pulled her son into a tight embrace

"Don't hate us baby, we all love you so much and it really was an accident, your father accidentally let it slip about what Will did to you" She whispered and Kurt immediately lost all color in his face and he ran from the room, Hiram calling out for him but Archie stopping him before he went after him

"I'll go we need to talk and I will get through to him that it was an accident:" He said before running out and getting to Kurt's bedroom door before the boy slammed it shut and got through the door before he closed it and turned to a sight that shattered his heart.

Kurt was hysterically crying as he clung to his Husky of two years Dodger, a birthday present from his parents all the kids got a husky puppy for their first Christmas in Riverdale each a different color but all males as they were brothers from the same litter. Santana's was brown and she had named him Max as Brittany thought he was a Max, Veronica's was a black husky that she named Alex after her favorite designer Alexander McQueen. Sawyer was a gorgeous grey Husky that was named Dodger after the Los Angeles Dodgers which was Kurt and Hiram's favorite baseball team. Hermione and Hiram also got two German Shepard's those were female's though and they were named Audrey and Belle after Audrey Hepburn and Belle from Beauty and the Beast, all five dogs were amazingly loyal and never fought each other, they acted like a true family.

Archie walked over and though Dodger wouldn't move away from Kurt he did give the other boy some room to move around them so he could kneel in front of them and cup Kurt's cheek and gently moving the boys head until their eyes met. Kurt broke even more before letting Dodger go before tackling Archie and holding him tight as he sobbed into his chest.

"Babe, please calm down, your father didn't mean to tell me, don't be mad at them you know how much they love you and it breaks their hearts to think any of you guys ever hating them." Archie sad as he held Kurt tightly his voice breaking as well as tears spilled from his own eyes making Kurt do as he asked before collecting himself and bringing the red head to his bed and laying them both down the brunette's head on Archie's bare chest but his eyes met Archie's before speaking.

"I'm not happy that they told you but I wasn't planning on waiting much longer before I did it myself, I guess now I have to." Kurt was stopped by Archie's caressing his face before placing kisses all over his face before speaking himself.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Tell me or not, I will always fucking love you, always you hear me? Kurt, you're the fucking love of my life, you're the boy I never want to lose. The boy whom I hope to make Kurt Lodge-Andrews one day, I love you babe, I love you so much." Archie replied and Kurt's smile grew bigger than either had ever seen followed by the most heated kiss that would usually lead to sex for the couple, but the situation being what it was and what was about to be told both knew how inappropriate that would've been before stopping but stilling laying in each other's arms before Kurt began.

"I love you too Archie and I can't wait to be Kurt Lodge-Andrews, but before that happens there can't be any secrets. His name's Will Schuester and he was my sisters and mine's glee club teacher at our old school." Kurt gave that a moment to sink in, it explained why Kurt refused to join the glee club at their high school and why he made Archie promise a thousand times to him that the fake Grundy didn't take advantage of him. Kurt still had plans to be an actor and Archie knew he would succeed one day and be the most talented actor of their time, his performances in the high school and community plays Archie had seen proved that. It was as Archie nodded to go on that Kurt did just that.

"Veronica and Santana always told me they thought he was too friendly with me, that the way he looked at me was way too sexual but I was stupid I didn't see it." Before Archie could interrupt Kurt placed his fingers over the other boys lips before giving a watery smile as the other boy reach up and grabbed both of the brunette's hands, locking their fingers and squeezing them as he continued.

"It was the night we were singing Touch Me from Rocky Horror, he asked me to play the Janet to his Rocky for the practice but it all felt wrong. No one else was there and I could he was in the outfit which if you're not familiar with it is just a pair of the shortest gold shorts known to man, nothing else. I did it but as stopped the minute I felt him grab my stronger than was called for and then I felt him, he was hard and he began kissing my neck."

The boy shuddered and took a deep breath before continuing though he began crying through the rest.

"I begged him to stop, but he told me he was in love with me and he knew we were meant for each other, I begged him to let me go but then felt woozy. Turns out he drugged me with the coke he gave me before hand, he told me I would love it and him the only thing I felt before passing out was him enter me, then everything turned black. When I came to he was being handcuffed and my father was being held back by Santana and Veronica as my mom cradled me in her arms, my fathers jacket over my naked body. Turns I had but dialed my dad with facetime they saw the beginning of my rape and got there and Will off me when he went back for seconds. My father never felt like such a failure and my family did their best to see me through it, but Archie, Will.. Archie…" Kurt began sobbing and Archie held him tightly sobbing himself, whatever Kurt was trying to say was finished by Hiram's voice behind them.

"Will got out of bail, no one has seen him since that's why we're so overprotective of our children." Hiram said before Hermione continued both of them walking over and joining the boys on the bed

"Archie we're so thankful for you, you brought our little boy back to us after the rape he was so cold and guarded. Then we moved here and you came into our sons life and fuck if you didn't bring the sweet little boy we missed back to us, we will always be grateful to you." Hermione finished and under normal circumstances the group hug that followed would've been beyond awkward but Archie had just gotten the Loge's approval of him and Kurt's relationship so he soaked it in.

Later as Kurt began falling asleep Hiram and Hermione asked Archie to keep a close eye on Kurt at the funeral as they would be staying home to get a better home security set up. He of course agreed and now here they were talking to Hermione and Hiram after the funeral, Kurt's other friends would be showing up later and it seemed as though Kurt had told his family he was going to take a nap, grabbing Archie's hand and calling for Dodger and the trio made it upstairs and into Kurt's bedroom before closing the door and stripping each other of the formal clothes leaving both boys in just their briefs as Kurt laid down followed by Archie once again spooning the boy from behind, his grip tight.

"I love you Archie Andrews" Kurt said to which the red head simply pulled the boy into a heated kiss before pulling away and whispering back.

"I love you Kurt Lodge, always."

With that said both boys fell asleep, neither realizing that the same promise was going through each other's heads and that being that nothing would be allowed to happen to the other, not while they were around.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with a new chapter guys! Chapter 2 of 14, and I am updating so many of my fics this week so look out for them. Keep me updated on your reviews as well! Love you lots.**

 **NOT WHILE I'M AROUND FIC INFO:**

 **Kurt is a Lodge and two years younger than Veronica and the gang**

 **Kurt was adopted immediately after his birth though the birth parents might be side villains later**

 **Santana and Veronica are twins**

 **Kurt dated Fangs**

 **Kurt and Archie are already an established couple and have been together for over a year**

 **Kurt's Closest Friends: Hunter, Mike, Ryder, Brody, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Jake and Marley**

 **Finn, Puck and Rachel are mentioned but have already been murdered by the Black Hood**

 **FIC COUPLES: Kurt/Archie, Veronica/Brody, Betty/Jughead, Reggie/Ethel, Josie/Hunter, Cheryl/Toni, Kevin/Ryder, Moose/Midge, Valerie/Mike, Santana/Brittany, Fangs/Tina, Jake/Marley, Tom/Sierra, Hiram/Hermione and Mary/Fred**

 **NOT WHILE I'M AROUND (CH.2: He's Everywhere)**

Before anyone realized it several days had passed since Rachel and Finn's funerals, and though Hermione tried to talk all of her children into skipping a few more days Kurt was adamant about returning to school and if he was going then of course the girls were as well, none of them realizing the stress this caused Hermione as she watched her children get everything ready to leave the front door opened revealing Archie who barely had time to address Hermione before he hand Kurt in his arms and was holding onto to him for dear life.

"Archie! I love you but you need to let me finish getting ready" Kurt laughed as Archie leaned down and pulled him into a passionate kiss

" Whoa what was that for?" Kurt asked with a grin before his boyfriend pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to him revealing a letter

"Please don't be mad for not showing this to you earlier" Arche whispered ashamed confusing Kurt

"Archie what is this?" Kurt asked in fear noticing the Black Hood's signature at the end before starting to read and as he took in the threat to himself while most people would be mad Kurt couldn't find it in him.

He wasn't mad, he was terrified that this asshole was going to kidnap him and possibly rape and kill him and if he was scared, he knew Archie was. He knew that fear most of paralyzed his boyfriend into not acting right away but he was acting now as Kurt found himself being held tighter than he had ever been before as Archie cried into his shoulder

"That fucker isn't going to touch you babe, I promise me TO FUCK PROMISE Kurt. I will die before that happen" Archie was quickly stopped from finishing his sentence by Kurt's hand

"Don't you ever say that to me! Neither one of us is dying do you understand me?" Kurt demanded with tears in his eyes to which Archie allowed his own tears to fall as the boys held each other and Kurt continued speaking

"Archie, we're going to live through this fucker's reign of terror and if anyone else is going to die it will be him" Kurt promised

"I can't lose you" Archie whispered as Kurt stroked his face and placed kisses all over his face and neck

"You won't just as I won't lose you. We aren't going to lose our lives to this sick fuck" Kurt said as he pulled his bag to his shoulder and got the boys calmed down before they turned and headed down the stairs neither one really wanting to go to school but knowing it was better to be with their friends

As they make into the kitchen the entire family as well as Hunter, Brittany, Brody, Jughead, Cheryl and Betty are there clearly waiting for Kurt and Archie to join them for breakfast to which they ate in silence before the kids started heading out the door before Hiram and Hermione were calling out for Kurt to hang back a second, waiting for the others to walk out the door before Hiram was speaking

"I'm assuming Archie showed you that bastards' threat" Hiram asked as Hermione pulled Kurt into a tight hug

"Yes, he did." Kurt replied and as the words left his mouth the two boys found three muscular men surrounding them

"Kurt this is Archer, Max and Nolan they are going to be you and your sister's body guards until this fucker is dead and buried, each one of you gets one assigned to you with Archer guarding you" Hiram explained staring his son down and letting him know that it wasn't up for discussion to which the other boy simply nodded his head and walked out the door and into his Range Rover before driving towards the school the three men close behind him

"Hey at least you got the really hot one" Archie tried to joke only for Kurt to turn and grin

"Babe you're the only really hot one I care about" Kurt replied making both boys grin

"Is that right?" Archie asked as his hand moved between Kurt's thighs as they parked in the school lot making Kurt groan before grabbing Archie's hand

"Not here baby but after school I'm going to ride you all night long" Kurt growled before shoving his tongue into Archie's mouth getting an immediate response as a heated make out session began ending only when a knock on the window and a voice outside pulled them away

"It's tacky to fuck in the school parking lot boys, you know this so get out here" Cheryl demanded as she made room from Kurt and Archie to get out of the car and walk to the courtyard where their friends were waiting

"I know it's school but I'm really glad to see you" Josie said as she hugged Kurt tight

"Josie, we saw each other just last night" Kurt said with a grin to which the dark skin girl simply held on tighter

"I can never get enough of you Lodge" She whispered before the entire group made it into the school where they walked into the lounge and sat down, Betty quickly starting the conversation

"The Black Hood called me last night" With that everyone was talking over each other before Santana was shutting them up

"Jesus let her talk, Betty what did that crazy fucker say?"

Betty looked around the room looking more uncomfortable that she ever had, and it was obvious she was stalling but Santana wasn't one for games and once again she demanded that Betty tell them to which the blonde sighed before answering

"Just to tell me how proud he was of his latest kills and to tell me that two more lives will be taken sometime today, and he made it feel like these kills were either going to be in our group or close to us, so we need to be fucking careful"

"We know that already, what we need to do is get the Serpents armed and track this asshole down and end him before he ends one of us" Fangs announced to which Sweet Pea and Toni seemed to agree before Kevin and Cheryl were shutting them up 

"Are you fucking insane or just selfish?" Kevin growled at his boyfriend before leaving the room Fangs close behind him leaving Toni to get an earful from her girlfriend before the bell rang and the group was being separated as they walked to their classes Kurt followed by Cheryl, Hunter, Brody, Jughead, Veronica and Archie as they made it into their English class.

Now was a time when Kurt was more thankful that he had four of his six classes with his boyfriend and the other ones with his friends. There wasn't a class he was in by himself, though he knew if it were up to Archie, they would be in all the same classes however that wasn't possible with Kurt being in AP Calculus and AP French 5 while Archie was in US History and Study Hall.

It was a day that should've felt like it was dragging on but before anyone knew it the final bell rang and people began to get up, Kurt walking to his locker and opening it only for him to jump and Cheryl to scream as the bloody, lifeless body of Midge fell from it, blooding flooding out from her slashed throat. Kurt couldn't stop staring at her lifeless eyes, he had just seen her twenty minutes ago alive. What the fuck happened? Just then he jumped again as a body crashed into him and before he could try and fight it off Archie's voice was flooding his ears

"Don't look at her, Kurt babe look at me!" Archie begged as the hall filled with students and staff, the teachers trying to get the kids outside only for another scream to fill the hall as Moose's headless body was discovered in the girl's bathroom by Veronica. Followed by the intercom coming on and the voice of death filled the school halls.

"Gather round and take in my latest victims' children, is the message clear? I can get to any of you anywhere and before you know I'm there I'll be slashing your disgusting, vile throats and cleansing the town of your vile existence. Tick tock kids, another one of you will be feeling my blade within the next eight hours, whose is going to be?" Black Hood mocked with a horrible laugh, Kurt once against catatonic as Archie and Hunter moved him outside just as Hiram and Hermione's cars came barreling through the lot and stopping in front of their kids, before jumping out and grabbing all three in a tight hugs and Hiram screaming at the principle that his kids weren't coming back until this fucker was caught many of the parents following suit

Time passing slowly, yet fast enough for the kids to leave the school and be back at Kurt's house along with their parents, all the adults announcing that they weren't attending school during this and that none of them were to be alone even for a second. Archie taking it a bit further and convincing both his and Kurt's parents to allow him to stay at Kurt's house until Black Hood was caught all the while holding his boyfriend tightly, Kurt himself staring out the bay window in the living room never once losing the feeling of eyes on him.

He was out there, watching them, watching him and if he wasn't careful Kurt could end being the next one to fall in his path. The thought terrified him to the point he was shaking and unresponsive to his boyfriend until finally he was handed a pill that relaxed him enough to not sleep, he couldn't sleep while this was going on but he could clear his mind and train so if this bastard did come for him or Archie, Kurt wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between his eyes.

 **AN: Alright guys a new chapter up! Also I decided that this will be a total of 14 chapters, with chapter 3 being put up sometime between April 12** **th** **and April 22** **nd** **so look out for it then also check out all my other fics that are finally being updated as well! Until then I love you and have a great weekend!**


End file.
